


Dogs and Cats, Living Together

by vanillafluffy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: For the prompt  "JT's annoyed and amused that his daemon likes Malcolm's so much".
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Dogs and Cats, Living Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Although he has nothing but respect for Gil, JT isn’t impressed by the profiler he’s added to the team. He’s even more underwhelmed when he finds out that he’s The Surgeon’s kid. His daemon, Javert, agrees. The brindled Great Dane sniffs briefly at Bright’s coat pocket, but otherwise ignores him.

They’re called out to a case, and a small grey cat eels itself out of that pocket, prowling around the body. Oh, not disturbing it, but certainly getting closer than Javert would. Ordinarily, Javert would chase an interloping daemon away from the scene, but the big dog sits patiently while the kitten investigates. 

Back at the squad room, JT starts writing up his notes. Two desks away, Bright is on the phone with Edrisa, listening intently and occasionally firing a question. Dani is also on the phone, pursuing some lead of her own. Everyone is focused on finding out who’d killed their vic.

Javert lies next to his desk, resting quietly. A red rubber ball rolls past. Javert’s head comes up alertly. That’s his ball; it’s been MIA for awhile, probably stuck under or behind a piece of furniture.

The kitten romps past, swatting the ball back the way it came, and Javert surges to his feet. The detective keeps his focus on the report. _Nope, I’m not going to get involved. If that dumb cat is going to mess with Javert’s toys, well, that’s not my problem. He could eat her in two bites if he wanted to._

He’s conscientiously describing the contents of the vic’s coat pockets when he hears a chuckle from Bright. Instinctively, his gaze seeks out Javert, prancing as he tracks the sphere--but he doesn’t attempt to retrieve it--the ball has rolled to a stop right next to Golly the bloodhound--Gil’s daemon. Javert has respect for the senior daemon and doesn’t want to bother him. The floppy-earred hound is laying against the bank of file cabinets--paperless office, like hell!--and both Javert and the kitten look at the toy longingly from a few feet away. Golly scratches one ear.

Then the grey kitten struts forward, determination in the quivering stalk of her tail. She’s about the size of Golly’s head, but she doesn’t hesitate. 

She pounces, batting the hound’s floppy ear with her tiny paws. He shakes her off with one vehement swing of his big head, his floppy jowls spattering her with drool. She gets back up and returns to her mission. Then Golly leans down toward her, sniffing. She bops her head against his muzzle, undaunted. He bops back, and she tumbles over.

By the time she picks herself up from the linoleum, Golly has flopped onto one side, leaving the ball unprotected. Gleefully, the kitten bowls it away toward the windows and Javert joins her in hot pursuit. JT is bemused to see his usually imperturbable dog frolicking in the squad room.

Bright turns back to his desk. “Good thing hey’re old pals,” he comments. “Golly is used to her antics.”

That makes a certain amount of sense; after all, Gil was the guy who caught Martin Whitly--he must have known Bright as a kid. JT can’t imagine what it would’ve been like for a kid, knowing his father had cheerfully killed daemons and tortured their doomed people by making them watch. A kid who had to go through something like that, he ought to be walking around with a sinister raven on his shoulder, or maybe, in light of his wardrobe, some haughty, exotic jungle bird--surely not a playful kitten!

“It was a crazy day,” JT says to Tally later that evening. “We’re hoping the CSIs will have something we can go on in the morning, of maybe the guy’s daemon will show up.”

They’re cuddled on the couch after supper, stereo playing soft music. Javert is lounging on his ottoman. Nilla, Tally’s white rabbit, is elsewhere in the apartment. The household is at peace.

JT goes on to tell her about Bright, the new guy with the checkered family history. “But Javert gets along with his daemon,” he concludes. “I was ready for him to demolish that scrawny little bit of nothing, but you should have seen him, he was playing with her like he was a puppy.”

Tally smiles. “Well, y’know,” she yawns. “What’s good for him is good for you.”

He thinks about that. They’re the kind of couple whose daemons coexist cordially because their people love each other, but they aren’t bonded. Some people’s daemon’s form attachments to daemons whose people they can’t stand…is this going to be one of those deals? He’s going to have to be chummy with Bright because their daemons get along so well?

There are worse things, he supposes. It’s not like JT doesn’t have a few relatives of his own he’d rather not admit to. Although not, as far as he knows, any serial killers.

...


End file.
